A multitude of applications require a single turn coil. However, it is sometimes desirable to increase the voltage provided by a capacitor or other power source to a single turn coil to increase the loop voltage of the single turn coil. The need to increase the voltage provided is typically due to the voltage rating of the capacitor or an associated switch being less than needed for the application. Increasing the voltage rating of the capacitor or the switch is often a cost prohibitive solution.
One current solution is to provide a greater volt per turn to a single turn coil than the capacitor could produce or the switch could accommodate using opposite polarity voltages. However, the opposite polarity technique is limited to increasing the loop voltage of the single turn coil to only double the voltage the capacitor can produce.
Thus, it is desirable to provide systems and methods that facilitate increasing the loop voltage of a coil to any desired multiple of the voltage stored in the capacitor or other power source.